


Fo-cus

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie prompted :<br/>Blaine is a Royal Guard at the Buckingham Palace and Kurt is a tourist who flirts with him. And Blaine just really wants to ask him out, but well, he can’t…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fo-cus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



> Prompt by angie (gleeddicted.tumblr.com)  
> Sorry for the lameness of the pick up lines by I figured it was the best way to go ...

Kurt is so excited to be in London that he has no qualms about the excited noises that escape his mouth every 10 seconds - or so Santana says.

Being in the British capitale with his favorite roommate is definitely a nice bonus.

London is everything they imagined : driving on the other side of the road, the monuments, the houses, the food, the night-life …

And only a couple of “damn Yankees" muttered at them as they exited a bar.

Long story short, it’s a dream holiday for the two of them and they only have a couple of iconic things to do.

The Changing of the Guard at Buckingham Palace and a musical (*cough* Wicked *cough*) on the West End.

Easy peasy.

Kurt doesn’t know if Santana is making fun of him or if she really is excited about the Buckingham guards, but he doesn’t really care.

Except when she starts giggling.

A giggling Santana is never good news.

"Let’s play" she whispers in his ear as they stand by the palace’s gates. “Let’s see which one of us would make one guard lose his shit first."

"I’m not going to do that" Kurt mutters, his eyes on one of the guards who just stepped into the sort of cabin near the doors. Hm, cute - God bless that uniform.

"Kuuuuuuuurt" Santana groans, just before she hooks her chin on his shoulder, her eyes finding the guard he was watching. “Come on, Swoopie" she whispers, “go get him".

Her slap on his butt was not expected and he almost jumps out of his skin - or at least a couple of feets forward which, incidentally, brings him closer to the guard.

Oh since he’s here …

—-

Blaine is taking his position near the gates and focuses on his breathing - God that helmet is hot !

Speaking of hot - look at that tall man on your left, quite the gentleman.

Of course he’s not gay and he’s taken by that gorgeous brunette.

Did she just slap his butt ? She touched the butt !

Blaine contains a snicker as he recalls the fishes from Finding Nemo - he quite liked that movie.

Oh, he’s closer now, better look straight ahead.

Focus on the task ahead, Blaine, you didn’t work all those years to become a trained Guard to lose your focus because of some tourist who, while extremely attractive, is probably going to make faces and jokes at him to get him to -

"Sorry to stumble on you like this" the tourist is saying with a crooked smile, “but your eyes make me lose my balance".

Wow, so maybe not so straight after all —

No Blaine, focus.

The man leans on the side of the sentry box and wow he really looks good, maybe he’s a model ?

FO-CUS.

"So tell me" the man continues, and from the corner of his eye, Blaine can see that the brunette is leaning on the fountain, laughter shaking her shoulders, “how did you manage to get out of the Tower of London, since you’re obviously one of the Crown’s finest jewel ?"

Blaine still manages to stay stoic but he can feel that he’s about to fall for the man’s inventive lines.

"No reaction ? Okay then" the tourist says, an almost manic glint in his blue eyes. “I just have to kick it up a notch - maybe you’re a Whovian" he mutters, scratching his chin before snapping his fingers and pointing to Blaine. "Are you a Tardis? Cause when I look into your eyes I feel like I’m flying around the universe" he says with a wink.

Blaine tries to discretely bite his lips but from the raised eyebrow on the man’s face, he can tell that he wasn’t not as subtle as he hoped.

The man hums happily, obviously searching for the one line that will make Blaine’s walls crumble. “Ah !" he shouts, and Blaine is torn between being afraid and being curious.

"I know who you remind me of !" the stranger says, coming back to lean close to Blaine and for a moment, the Guard thinks he’s going to talk about his brother ("please, God, Peter, anyone, anything but that") but then the man leans forward until he’ has his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “You look a lot like my next boyfriend" he whispers in Blaine’s ear.

Blaine can feel himself blushing - he knows it’s all a game for the other man but still, a not so small part of him can’t help wanting it to be real.

But the man is not done with his whispers. “I’m sorry for putting you on the spot, but I can tell you one thing, I wouldn’t have used those lines on any of your brothers in arms" he quietly says, a shy laugh escaping him as his fingers trail on Blaine’s shiny white belt.

Blaine manages to stay immobile, even if the corner of his mouth is fighting to stretch into a smile, and he watches as the man walks away to join his friend, giving him a little wave as they cross the square.

Blaine sighs in petto.

What a beautiful arse.

It’s only later, when the Guard has changed once more and Blaine is taking the uniform off and he finds a square of paper folded in his belt, with a phone number scribbled on it, that Blaine realizes that the Yankee really has game.


End file.
